


A Moonlit Revelation

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, F/F, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Alya finds it hard to hold her feelings for Marinette back, and finds out that she doesn't have to.





	A Moonlit Revelation

Alya sighed and stared up at the ceiling of Marinette's room. Any posters of a certain model friend of theirs had long since been removed from the walls and ceiling alike, and Marinette had since replaced them with photos she had taken.

Call her selfish, but Alya loved when the pictures were of just her and her best friend. There was something about the idea of 'Alya and Marinette' that just made her heart skip a beat and her entire body feel warm. She knew what it was- that the only word to describe the feeling was 'love.' That's why she thought she deserved to be called selfish; it wasn't fair to Marinette to feel that way without telling her. But every time she tried, she froze in a way that was unusual for her, but familiar from all the times Marinette had done it in front of Adrien.

”Karma's a little bitch," she muttered to herself as she thought back to all the times she had laughed over Marinette's antics. Groaning, she rolled back onto her side, where the view was so much better than looking at the ceiling. Her eyes traced Marinette's moonlit features, and even though she felt guilty for doing it, she couldn't help herself. And when her hand reached out, to lightly caress the cheek of her best friend, she drew in a sharp breath.

Slivers of blue came into view and stared back, albeit drowsily. Alya froze, her heart more thundering down a flight of stairs than skipping along. She couldn't look away. In her peripherals, she saw Marinette's arm move, and her heart caught in her throat. The arm moved slowly and with grace, until it had led Marinette's hand to rest upon Alya's.

"Mari, I..." Alya started in a hushed and scared tone, ready to apologize.

"Shh. Jus' gimme this this time," Marinette whispered, squeezing Alya's hand and pressing it closer to her face. She sighed, content, and her eyes slid closed before she murmured one last thing, "'M not ready t' stop dreamin' yet."

Alya could only stare as Marinette fell back to sleep, her hand loosening its hold on Alya's. She was finally able to breathe again, and she could feel hope blossom in her chest. Giving the hand held in hers a squeeze, and shifting to be just a little closer, Alya felt her own eyelids begin to droop. 

It was with a happy and sweet smile that Alya fell asleep. 

And when she woke in the morning, she had no complaints over the way Marinette had wrapped around her, and melted into the contact as she allowed herself to drift back to a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :> Hope u guys liked this, I wrote it on my phone in the car earlier lol
> 
> Reblog here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/160811432859/a-moonlit-revelation
> 
> Feel free to talk to me @megatraven on tumblr!


End file.
